A New Minister
by OrangeScript
Summary: Britain needs a new Minister of Magic. Let's think. Muggleborn would be a great change. And smart. Practical. Well-known. Qualified. Oh and what if the BoyWhoLived is her best friend? Well JKR did say that Hermione would go into law... yes, you guessed it. Hermione Jean Granger is going to revolutionize the world of magic. And Ginny has some news...but can she say it? PostDH


**Author's Note: So this is a couple years after the Deathly Hallows book (not the epilogue) And all the pairings and stuff will be canon. Also, although my math (like the children's birth years and stuff) may not match up with the epilogue, the epilogue children are who you will be seeing. As always, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Not JKR. Don't Own Harry Potter. No Money is Being Made.**

The early morning sun peeked slyly through the shutters. Ron, who had been curled up on his side of the bed, groaned at the light and reached over to wake his wife. His hand roamed across the sheets, the pillow, but her side of the bed was cold and empty. Panic coursed through him and, instantly, he sat up, completely awake, wand in hand from pure instinct. "'Mione?" he yelled.

"Here, Ronald," He relaxed immediately when she stuck her towel-covered head out the bathroom door with a reassuring smile. Too many times he had woken like this, rigid, shouting, terrified, wand out. But Hermione understood. After all they had been through everything together. She remembered, with a sad smile, the sound of him screaming and sobbing her name at the Malfoy Manor all those years ago. His voice had been her lifeline when Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse.

Voldemort's reign had left scars on all them. Harry Potter was no longer the only one with nightmares. They all had them. And, what with being an auror now, her husband was a light sleeper. His wand, from habit, was always ready. It was sad that this was normal for them, but it was. And this was the reason they fought so hard to change their world. She knew that they both would do almost anything to make sure that the next generation wouldn't have to go through what they had gone through as kids. And that was why what they were doing- and what she was doing- was so important.

Hermione dried her hair with her wand, and then pulled on her new robes. As she pinned up her hair and applied lipstick in the mirror, Ron, still groggy from sleep, came up behind her and slipped his arms around her. She smiled at him in the mirror and he kissed her neck.

"Don't do that, Ron," she said, but she nuzzled into him and he kissed her again. "You'll muss my hair," she said half-heartedly.

Ron scooped her up and crossed the room in three strides, before settling on the large, overstuffed armchair, Hermione on top of him. He planted a kiss on her head and held her close. She snuggled into his embrace and for a moment they just enjoyed each other's company.

Then, sighing, Hermione forced herself to her feet. "I've got to go," she said, and she looked around for her bag and heels, but Ron held onto her arm.

"Please don't go, honey," he almost whined.

But Hermione had slid her arm from his grasp. She found her black heels by the door and thrust her feet in them. Fumbling through her bag, she drew out some papers and began looking through them. "Ronald, be a dear and make me a cup of coffee?" She asked, ignoring his plea.

Dutifully, Ron trudged to the kitchen. Hermione read through her papers, adding last-minute notes in the margins and crossing out words.

From the kitchen, Ron called to her, asking if she'd like an omelette.

"Yes, please, dear!" She answered, as she frantically scribbled something in red ink on her first page.

Hermione read over her notes one last time and nodded to herself just as Ron came out of the kitchen levitating two cups of coffee and an omelette in front of him.

She smiled, kissed him, took her breakfast, and made to exit the flat, but Ron stopped her.

"Hermione, darling, I love that you're doing this and all, I really do, but can we please just let someone else? It's dangerous! And, I mean, haven't you- haven't we done enough?"

He looked at her with pleading blue eyes and she felt her heart melt, but she held her chin up. "We've talked about this, Ronald. I fit all the criteria. I'm the most qualified and I'm muggle-born."

"I know, but-"

"Ron this is something I need to do. For us, for the children we'll have some day. For all the children in our world. I don't want anyone else to have to go through what we did. I don't want them to live in the world we lived in."

"But-"

"And you said 'haven't we done enough?'" She smiled gently. "That's ironic, coming from the auror."

Ron let out a noisy breath.

Hermione pressed on. "As for the danger, darling, well, I think I can handle myself pretty well." She twirled her wand. "And, I might remind you, I am being assigned a bodyguard today. Plus my husband and best friend are pretty high up in the auror department." She winked at him, then took his hands in hers and met his eyes steadily. "I love you, Ron, but I need to do this. You, of all people, must understand!"

Defeated, Ron nodded. "At least let me come see you there safely," he said. When she looked like she might argue, he held up his hand. "No, I need to do that much at least. Eat your omelette. I can be ready in two minutes."

Hermione checked her watch and then agreed. "Fine, two minutes! Now while you get ready you can listen to my speech..."

...

Not too far away in another London flat, Ginny Potter adjusted her husband's tie. Harry was lost in thought, his green eyes far away, and Ginny, finishing with the tie and smoothing out the shoulders of his robes, thought he looked especially handsome.

The Potters were unusually quiet today. Harry was thinking about Hermione, Ginny knew, and weighing the risks of what she had decided to do. And Ginny had her own problems to worry about. Her eyes drifted involuntarily to the bottom drawer of her desk. She'd stashed the book in there, thinking she would peruse it later; there was bound to be a pregnancy test charm in there somewhere. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous. What if she really was pregnant?

She was jolted out of her thoughts when Harry suddenly bent over and pressed his mouth to hers. Ginny, pleasantly surprised, leaned into the kiss. It was sweet, but brief, and when they drew back, still wrapped in each other's arms, her lips quirked into a smile. "What was that for?"

Harry grinned. "Does there have to be a reason for me to kiss my lovely wife, Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny grinned back at the name. "I suppose not, Mr. Potter."

Harry ran his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. "You seem preoccupied, today, Gin. What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear.

She thought quickly. She didn't want to tell him, not yet - not until she was sure. "Just tomorrow's match," she lied easily, "A little nervous. Practice today's going to be brutal. Gwen wasn't happy with last week's game." Actually practice had been cancelled for today. Both beaters and the seeker were being treated in St. Mungo's. Gwen was busy working out new strategies.

Her husband hoisted her to her feet and cradled her head to him. "You'll be wonderful. And, baby, don't work too hard."

Ginny smiled against his hand. "I won't, I promise. And the same goes to you, Captain." She broke free of his arms and winked at him, then fussed over his robes again, pinning his new Captain's badge right over his heart. "You look dashing, my love."

"You look stunning."

Ginny laughed. She was in her pyjamas and her hair was a glorious Weasley bed-head mess. Only Harry could think she looked beautiful in the mornings.

Harry sent her a worried glance. "You were up late at Quidditch practice yesterday," he said. "You should go get some sleep, especially if you've got another one today."

Ginny felt a twinge of guilt but she nodded.

Harry gave her a quick hug and kiss, then shrunk his briefcase, shoved it in the mokeskin pouch around his neck. When he saw the clock he cursed and ran to the door. "Merlin, I'll be late!"

"Harry!" Ginny called, half concerned, half amused. "Your shoes!"

Already part-way through the door, Harry glanced down at his socks-clad feet and blinked. "Right, yeah, thanks! Love you Gin!" The shoes came zooming from her hands and he jammed his feet in them. The laces tied themselves as he ran out the door.

Ginny stood shaking her head and chuckling. "Love you too, Harry!" She called to him. It was very soft, but he stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned very dramatically to blow her a large kiss.

She felt warm inside as she caught it and pressed her hand to her face, closing her eyes. Tingling from her head to her feet, she felt the swift brushing of Harry's lips on hers. She had no idea how he did that, but she loved that he did. An enchanted kiss.

...

Harry reached a telephone pole and leaned against it, looking up at the apartment building in front of him. Within seconds, he saw his two best friends making their way down the stairs. Hermione was reciting something, very much to herself, while Ron trailed on her arm, looking uncomfortable. He caught sight of Harry and sent a grimace in his direction.

Harry smirked in answer, but he was rather worried himself.

"...complete the Wizarding World's vision of peace, prosperity, and happiness, a vision for a future that all our children can share, regardless of their blood- Oh, hi Harry!" Hermione had caught sight of him, and she broke off from her speech, breathless and flustered. The couple hurried towards him.

"How are you, mate? How's my sister?" Ron greeted him.

"Just fine. Ginny's worked up about the match tomorrow, but otherwise I think she's fine. How're you two?"

"The match tomorrow? What match?" Ron asked, frowning. "I thought the Harpies didn't play the Cannons 'til Tuesday?"

Now Harry frowned. "Maybe they rescheduled?"

Ron shrugged, and the three of them started walking, but Harry felt a little doubtful. What wasn't Ginny telling him? He tried to brush it off, telling himself that whatever it was, she would tell him when she was ready to. He turned to Hermione. "All ready, then? Big day today."

"Don't I know it!" Hermione was positively glowing. "I've rehearsed my speech about a thousand times already. I hope it'll be enough."

Harry was reminded of the first time he'd met her, of the little girl with bushy hair and a bossy voice who had memorized all of her course books by heart. He grinned at her. "Don't even worry about it. You will be amazing up there. I can't wait to hear it."

"Oh," said Hermione, rummaging through her battered beaded bag (the same one from when they were seventeen and hunting horcruxes), "I nearly forgot!" She extracted two red-gold patterned buttons and handed one to Ron and one to Harry.

Harry studied his. The message flashed between a bright "Vote Granger for Minister of Magic!" and "Peace, Happiness, and Equality!"

"Hermione, these are great!" He said truthfully.

She looked pleased. "Thanks. Luna and Neville are heading the campaign. Dean Thomas and Hannah Abbott are working on putting up posters, and Dennis Creevey's already set up an interview with me for the Prophet! I'm doing rounds all over Europe for community service and speeches."

Harry had heard this several times for the past year, but he answered good-naturedly: "Sounds like you're all set to win over the magical community."

Hermione looked suddenly afraid. "This is just such a big change for us. A muggle-born running for-"

"You'll be wonderful," Ron cut her off, "You _are_ wonderful," he corrected.

The threesome had reached the end of the street. They ducked into the alley, checked all around, and, linking arms, turned on the spot, vanishing into thin air.

**Author's Note: Well what did you think? Does Hermione Jean Granger have the stuff it takes to run for Minister of Magic in a battle-scarred and blood-prejudiced wizarding society? How are our favorite power-couples? Seriously, tell me. I would love to hear your thoughts. Every time I get a review I do a little happy dance. Reviews are my motivation. By the way, if you are wondering about how I'm going to balance between this and my other story: I think Imma just go with it and write both simultaneously. Again, I would be overjoyed to hear your comments!**


End file.
